


Aftertale (A AU Sans, Papyrus, and Toddler Reader Story)

by TheAmazingNerdGirl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU Skeletons, Adoption, Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Domestic Fluff, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, No Romance, Papyrus Knows More Than He Lets On, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Post-Undertale Genocide Route, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, Sans Remembers Resets, Slice of Life, Swapfell Papyrus - Freeform, Swapfell Sans, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, tons of skeletons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-05-07 11:15:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14669943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAmazingNerdGirl/pseuds/TheAmazingNerdGirl
Summary: This is about many (but not too many like in HOSB) Sans and Papyrus's taking care of an abused toddler and the antics that follow!





	1. The Beginning That Would Be Told For Ages

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT!" the person you called your father said chasing after you as you swerved through the crowd of people waiting for the auction. You stumbled your little legs still not use to walking around and fell to the floor. You quickly picked yourself up dodging the man's hands and continued to run. 

As you continued to run you noticed a door and quickly made a beeline towards it. You could still hear the person who you called father yelling for you his booming footsteps becoming even louder as he made his way towards you. Your eyes widen in fear and you quickly ran towards the door jumping up and grabbing the door handle and twisting it with all your might. 

The door opened a nudge and your eyes brightened as you slipped through the door and out into the outside air. The rain pelted down on you as you continued to run. Even though you escaped you knew that you couldn't rest yet and ran out into the busy streets of the city. You looked all around trying not to get lost in the sea of people looking for a police officer or a firefighter like the ones that you saw on TV when your dad drank that weird liquid and fell asleep. 

_**But no one came** _

You couldn't find anyone matching the description as you grew tired from the chase and there was also this weird liquid coming from the sky and it made you cold. The once ease of dodging through the crowds became a battle as you pushed your tired little body now looking for somewhere to get you out of the people and the liquid. 

You soon spotted a place it wasn't particularly what you wanted but it would do. You continued your battle as the people continued to push into you almost making you fall to the ground over and over and over again but you  **PRESERVED** and stumbled into the place you spotted. You fell in face first into the cold ground and struggled to try to lift yourself up but failed and fell back down into the ground. 

You huffed and rolled around looking towards the sky. This is the sky that you had wanted to see for the longest of times. But yet it wasn't what you had seen on the little TV that you had watched. Instead of warm colors that made you happy, the sky looked dark and scary. You whimpered and curled into yourself trying to keep what little warmth you still had. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Papyrus POV

Papyrus stomped outside heading once again to Grillby's to get his brother and scold him for not doing his chores before leaving. The rain pelted onto his umbrella keeping him dry as he continued to stomp. When Papyrus first experienced the rain the human had to explain to him that it was normal to do so and always keep this thing called an umbrella with him when it 'rained' like this. 

There had been a lot of first since he had come from his underground home and it made him smile. He even had achieved his dream and had gotten a bright red convertible. His smile widened as he thought of his baby and his stomping turned to speed walking as he continued his walk to get his brother.

Speaking of his brother there had been multiple copies of him coming and living with the two of them as of late. There where some that looked just like THE GREAT PAPYRUS himself! Most of the copies were civil but there were some that ground his bones. Like the skeleton, they called Black for instance.

He was rude and rough and his brother was no different he scowled just thinking about it. His mood had once again turned sour and before his walk changed back to stomping he heard a whimper. He stopped and looked around knowing that sound from anywhere. Back when he was underground the human and Papyrus had fought.

But it was different from the training the two of them do now. 

His fist that held his umbrella clenched and he continued to look around before he got to lost in his thoughts. He eyes brought him to what looked like an alleyway and he knew he had hit his mark when he saw a tiny human foot jut out of the small space. He quickly walked over there and took a peak his breath caught when he saw what was in front of him.  

There was a tiny baby bone curled up in a ball and whimpering and shivering her little heart out in pain. The little of (H/C) hair that she had was matted to her skull and the dress she was wearing didn't give her any protection. She had scars that were still bleeding and black and purple bruises covering her tiny little body. She looked terrible and it almost broke Papyrus's SOUL to see her like that.

Without a second thought, he took off his raincoat that he was wearing and gently picked the human up and draped the garment over her body trying to protect her from the rain. He picked up his umbrella which he had put aside to pick the human up and quickly left the alleyway to head back home.


	2. Chapter 2 A Little Bit of A Stretch But I'll Allow It

Papyrus POV

As soon as he got home he almost ran as quickly as he could upstairs to his room. He shifted the female human in his arms so that she was more comfortable. He heard her grunt and he murmured a quick apology to the toddler and continued on his way. "What you got there Papyrus." said familiar long drawl and he instantly froze. 

He gripped the girl tighter in her arms and shook his head. "NOTHING!" he said his high-pitched voice giving away his lie. Little did the tall sweetheart know that the girl in his arms was awake and was having a staring contest with the skeleton. She squeaked when she saw the skeleton come towards the two of them hiding her face into Papyrus scarf. 

He turned around slowly as to not disturb the girl and looked at his mirror self. He could feel the human quake in his arms and wrapped the raincoat tighter around her body to try and keep her warm. "Why do you have a human Papyrus?" he asked taking a drag of his cigarette and looking at the bundle in his arms.

"I...I FOUND HER." the tall skeleton said, his voice desperate as he tried to explain "SHE REALLY NEEDED SOME HELP!" To confirm Papyrus answer she let out a loud hacking cough making both skeletons look at her in shock. He quickly and gently patted her back and rocked her in his arms. 

"Go get her some monster food while I draw I bath for her," Stretch said holding his arms out for the human. Papyrus looked reluctant but remember what monster food did for humans and reluctantly handed the child over. He then practically ran into the kitchen.

Stretch POV

He looked at the retreating skeleton and then looked down at the human in his arms. Her tiny (E/C) eyes staring at him and once she realized that he had noticed that she was staring she quickly hid into his jacket. He let out a low chuckle and shifted the girl in his arms so she would be more comfortable. 

He then made his way to the bathroom and gently set the child down into the toilet. He then teleported to his room and grabbed a clean t-shirt and teleported back. The tiny human gawked at what happened but didn't say anything but stare at him in amazement. He chuckled again and put the t-shirt in the skink and he then turned around and started the bath making sure it wasn't too hot or too cold. Then finally he turned around towards the girl.

"Do you mind if I take off your clothing?" he asked bending down so he could look at the child in the eyes. She stared back at him but slowly shook her head and jumped off the toilet and looked at him. He gently took off Papyrus raincoat and his magic almost flared up at what he saw.

Cuts and bruises littered all over your tiny forum. Your legs, hands, and feet were the worse making it look like those area's where entirely purple. "I sowwy." the tiny little human let out shaking as the tall skeleton stared at her. "There's nothing you need to be sorry about honey," he said hugging the small girl. "I sowwy" he heard her mumbled again and he continued to hug the small child shaking his head making sure she had nothing to worry about. 

The sorry's stopped when the girl let out another loud hacking cough making her tiny forum rattle in his arms. He gently pulled out of the hug once the coughing stopped and gently pulled on the ends of her dress looking for permission again. She nodded again and he gently took off the dress trying to hide his anger as he saw more bruises and cuts on her forum. He gently grabbed her hand and placed it into the water.

"Is this alright?" he asked trying to gauge her response. She froze for a moment and nodded. The tall skeleton nodded back and turned off the water helping the child inside. He grabbed the shampoo bottle that he knows Chara likes a put a glob of it onto his hands. He then gently rubbed the soap into the child scalp trying to be careful not to get it in her eyes. 

He then got up and grab a washcloth and a bucket. He took the bucket and filled it with warm water. After the bucket was filled he turned around and saw that the child was staring at him. He gently smiled at the girl and she tilted her head in confusion. "Can you please put this over your face," he asked handing the washcloth to the child. 

She looked at the cloth in his hands and gently grabbed it putting it over her face. He then gently and carefully poured the water and got the soap out of her hair. "You alright kid?" he asked after he finished. She nodded making the washcloth fall off her face and into the water below. She looked down at the water and her eyes brimmed with tears.

"I sowwy," she said again looking at the cloth floating in the water. "There's no need to worry it needed to get wet anyway," he said picking the cloth out of the water and get the soap bottle. He put and a glob of it onto the washcloth and rubbed it in looking at the girl. "How old are you honey?" he asked gently trying to get the dried blood and dirt off of the girl. 

"I sowwy," she said holding up two fingers on her right hand and one on her left hand. "3 huh?" he asked and she responded with another I'm sorry. "Is sorry all you know how to say?" he asked curiously trying to get the pain away from her mind. "Thank wou," she said shaking her head proudly. 

He gently patted her head and she practically beamed back at him splashing her hands in the water. He laughed a hearty laugh and continued to wash the now joy filled girl trying not to get splashed in the process. After he was done he helped the girl out of the tub and got a warm fluffy towel and wrapped it around her. 

After drying her he set her back into the toilet and grabbed some bandages and antiseptic. He put the bandages on the sink and lowered himself so he was in front of her again. "This is going to hurt at first but it'll feel better soon," he said and she hesitantly nodded. He gently put the antiseptic on all of the cuts wincing when he heard the girl hiss in pain.

He then wrapped the bandages around her wounds. Afterward, he put the shirt that he got from earlier on her and picked her up in his arms. He walked out the door and saw Papyrus holding a plate full of cinnamon bunnies and looking concerned. Stretch shrugged and went upstairs to his room Papyrus following him.

He could feel the child continuing the shiver in his arms so he decided he would do the next best thing before they went to Papyrus's room. He would go to his room but right now it was a disaster zone and he didn't want to make the child sicker than she already is. He was pulled out his thoughts when another shiver went through the child so he decided to lift off his hood and slip her inside. 

The child looked surprised and peered at him through the hole in his hoodie. He chuckled and the three of them continued on there walk to Papyrus room. When they got to the room Stretch gently sat down onto the bed the child still wrapped underneath his hoodie.

Taking the child out of his hoodie he gently but quickly tucked the child into the tall sweetheart race car bed. Papyrus then quickly ran over to them and handed them the sweet treats.

The child looked hesitant and looked up at Papyrus for confirmation. "YOU CAN HAVE IT IF YOU WANT TO!" Papyrus said pushing the plate into the child's bandage arms.

The child looked down at the plate in her arms and raised it back towards the tall sweetheart not understanding what he had meant. 

Papyrus looked confused but he spoke up and pat the child on the head gently. "It's your honey have as much as you want."

She looked at him and slowly nodded, she then slowly brought one of the cinnanbunnies up to her mouth and took a bite.

Her eyes widened in shock and she quickly scarfed the bunny down licking the frosting off of her figures when she was "Thawnk wou!" She said smiling and nodding her head. She the lifted the plate back to Papyrus again and he shook his head.

"IT'S ALL FOR YOU!" He said pushing the plate back to the little girl. She looked back down at the three bunnies still on her plate and started to tear up. He could see Papyrus eyes turn sad before turning back to his neutral expression. She halted her tears not wanting the person who offered her food to feel bad. 

She then looked down at the three other bunnies and picked another one down scarfing it as well. Papyrus relaxed a little seeing the tiny human scarf down the treats trying to think what he should do. As he watched Papyrus gleefully smile watching the young human Stretch looked at the human and sighed. He knows that some of the house residences won't be happy about the small human. But from what he could tell he wasn't like Frisk (or Chara in other universes) she was too young to innocent to be  _ **like**_ that.  Hell she didn't have a soul color yet!

Besides the way her body looked he couldn't help but see Sans in her. And if anyone dares to lay there hands on his brother  ** _they were going to have a bad time._**  So even though it was a bit of stretch he'll allow it. Heh he punned. After awhile the human finished eating looking shocked as the cuts and bruises dispersed from her body. "Sowwy?" she asked confused and Stretched chuckled at the face she was making. 

She yawned tiredly stretching her little arms above her head. "Looks like someone is tired," Stretch said making the human stiffen and said another morphed version of I'm sorry. "THERE'S NO NEED TO BE SORRY TINY HUMAN!" Papyrus said shushing the human girl gently. The human girl looked confused and tried to get out of bed before Papyrus stopped her again. "I NEED A SPECIAL SLEEPING BUDDY TONIGHT AND I THOUGHT TO CONVEY OUR FRIENDSHIP WE CAN HAVE A SLEEPOVER!" Papyrus said looking in her eyes. She tilted her head confused but nodded. Papyrus squealed in happiness running over to pick a book from her bookshelf. Papyrus then sat the bed making the human scoot over to make room. Stretch chuckled as Papyrus opened the book and started reading to the very confused girl. He teleported to his room flopping back onto his bed. Some of his roommates where easier to convince than others. But he would make sure that the human gets to stay. He fell asleep thinking of ways to make the human stay. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Holy crap I'm finally done with this chapter! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Anyways I'm sorry that I haven't written in a long time. From July to December of last year I had no access to a computer that I feel like I could write on. We also had to go to California (I live in Missouri) because my Grandpa was dying. He died in November of last year and we are still her to help my Grandma out. So yeah there's that. Anways I hope you like the chapter! The next update should be HOSB so look out for that! See you later nerds! Bye!


End file.
